


Troubled waters

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Noir, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Characters, Femme Fatale, Heist, Jealousy, Music, Possessive Behavior, fem!Kuroo Tetsurou/fem!Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Бриллианты - лучшие друзья девушек. Но что делать, когда появляется нечто более важное, чем очередная успешная афера?Diamonds are a girl`s best friends. But what can you do when something becomes much more important than another successful heist?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haikyuu Captains челлендж 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Troubled waters

[Послушать плейлист на YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLST37vqRUM7PhIrUtl19Pi2l_EO5mip4e)


End file.
